


Selcouth

by Invidia1988



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Begging, Bullet Vibrators, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, a loving Arjuna with alot of teasing, egg toy, vibrator used on male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia1988/pseuds/Invidia1988
Summary: Pure smut with Arjuna.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Selcouth

**Author's Note:**

> Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet wonderful
> 
> Arjuna x fem!reader
> 
> Pure smut. Like it starts off smut, ends in smut, it is smut all the way through.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :3

Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet wonderful

Arjuna x fem!reader

Pure smut. Like it starts off smut, ends in smut, it is smut all the way through.

Hope you enjoy. :3

Hot and heated, they were the kisses you shared with Arjuna. You splayed your hands across his chest when he was underneath you, he was taken by surprise at your aggressive behavior. He enjoyed it, that you have it in you to command him in the bedroom as much as he did.

You feel him beneath you bucking his hips up to yours as you meet his thrusts. Arjuna has a hand between you rubbing at your clit as you ground down on him.

The kisses between you getting heavier as you whimper into the touch he does rolling your clit between his fingers. You rock against him even as he adjusts you both to lay on your sides. He tugs one of your legs to loop over his waist as he resumes his thrusts inside.

You press yourself closer, and meet his movements. Breaking the kiss you bury your face into his shoulder as he takes over now. Once he does he brings you to orgasm fast. The roll of your clit with delicate rubs along it makes you writhe and moan for him.

Arjuna arranges both of you again so his cock rests just at the entrance inside. You look at him pleading as the teasings don't stop even after your first orgasm from him.

"I want to see you experience multiples. My master." He purrs in your ear as he rubs your slit above where he is inside. You see his face light up in how you call his name or plead for him to move. He gives one thrust into you then stills again. You are frustrated as Arjuna keeps up his ministrations.

You writhe more till you press against him. He brings you through your climax, feeling how you squeeze around him.

"Let me see your face." You look up at him, and he is grinning proud at how much you endure. He resumes his thrusts, Arjuna tugs your hips to his as he fits better between your legs.

You give him pleading stares as he rouses you for another. You feel the pad of his fingers return to your clit and rub circles again.

Your legs tremble with jolts from each touch. Arjuna enjoys this side of you as he delves blissful torment on you.

Arjuna has you seated full on him as he makes shallow short thrusts. He had yet to cum and you could feel him twitching inside as he holds back more focused on your pleasure.

"Arjuna.. please! My sweet arrow. You're driving me insane." Your pleas make him press his face into your neck.

"If this is driving you insane. You might not last when I get my mouth on you." You blush and he pulls himself from you. You see Arjuna arrange you both and squeak when he lifts your waist to have your legs strewn over his shoulder.

You look up to see him spread your folds apart and presses his mouth to your whole slit. The cry torn out of you was loud and needy as his tongue is focused on your clit swirling it around the nub.

Arjuna delves his tongue along the full of your opening then back up to your clit. He hears you moan out his name and feels the trembling in your legs.

"About to cum again?" Arjuna asks and you nod your head afraid your voice will come out funny if you spoke.

"Hold out a little longer, master." He requests you and you sigh frustrated at having to hold back while he teases you to the limits. You feel his tongue press harder and in teasing circles as you shake and keep from releasing.

"Arjuna!" You plead his name and he breaks from having his mouth busy, he lowers you back down onto the bed and has you face away from him. He raises your leg and guides himself back into you pushing harder and faster till his movements make you bounce up against him. Arjuna holds your hips down against his as he picks up the pace and thoroughly enjoys the feel of you hot and wet around him.

You understand why he took time to please you, to get you closer to him. You still felt like you were on edge. Arjuna distracts you with a love bite on your shoulder while his hand underneath you presses a bullet vibrator against your clit to hurry you to your next large release.

Arjuna grazes his teeth against your neck while he is wilder in his thrusts and keeps the toy centered. You moan out louder even clamping your hands over your mouth to reduce the volume.

"Let me hear you." He requests and you do so, your land and shouts of his name as he pleases you full.

He hears the hitches in your moans and breaths. You bite your lip as the sensation floods you and out in a gush. Arjuna feels it against his hand as he palms the toy against your clit to induce more.

"That's my girl... you have no idea how you look." He says in your ear, as he watches you shudder in pure ecstasy. You feel warmth spill into you and feel your face flush dark, you hear his pleased sigh against your skin and you shake in aftershocks.

Arjuna places bite after bite along your neck some you won't be able to hide. You murmur into his neck something, then feel him shift the bullet he had back into place on your clit. You give him another pleading look as you feel over-sensitive, but at the same time you loved the feeling of him driving you repeatedly over the edge.

Arjuna loved hearing your voice, how you beg him, or plea for him to touch you directly. You enjoy his fingers more than the toy, he knew how to touch you to make you feel good.

“Arjuna... please... some more... please me more.” You kiss the side of his face, and he grins at the permission given to him.

“As you desire, Master.” He holds the toy against you again, firmer and rocking it in circles against your clit. You feel your body on fire again, you focus your sensations on what you feel from the bullet pressed there. Arjuna kisses along your neck as you pant, burying your face into his shoulder while he works on making you feel even better.

“You want it inside?” He was reluctant to want to pull out from you, but when you nod, you feel him start to pull free, you weren’t ready to feel him leave your body.

“Arjuna.. stay in...” Your hands find their way to his back, and feel him still, his cock at the very start of being inside. He shoves back in slow, and does small shallow thrusts again.

“Hmm... you want this inside. How can I put it in, if I’m still inside?” He teases you with pulling out then pressing in, just to see the way your face blushes dark at the feeling of him.

“There we are.” More kisses pressed on your shoulder, Arjuna pulls completely out, and presses the bullet inside, using his fingers to push it in deep. You cling tighter to him as he centers it then feels you clench on his fingers and more moans falling from you.

“Arjuna! please! Inside me!” You grip at his shoulders, nails threatening to dig into his skin and leave red lines. Arjuna presses his forehead to yours.

“Do you want me in with the toy?” He wondered how it felt, and when you franticly nod your head. He obliges, he eases himself inside, and you sigh with feeling complete with him back in.

You jolt when the tip of his cock pushes the vibrator up more, and you almost lose your senses. However opening your eyes, you are greeted to a different expression Arjuna can muster.

His eyes are closed, and mouth parted as he feels the toy against the sensitive tip of his erection. You even feel him grip your waist tighter as he thrusts against you, each push in nudges the toy till it is pressed right, all you are able to do is cry his name in absolute bliss.

Arjuna opens his eyes enough to see how lost to pleasure you are, your legs shake, he feels them tremble as they wrap at his waist. He adjusts both of you to have you sit up in his lap. The angle pushes the vibrator again right into your g-spot and your nails dig into his shoulders. 

Arjuna thrusts wild into you, and you feel a bite as he muffles his moans into your skin. You would have to remember to tease him with a vibrator the same way if it makes the archer lose his composure this way. He bucks into you as you push back down onto him. You raise your hips and feel him shove them down again to get that feeling of the vibration back on his tip. 

You hear him whisper things under his breath, dirty desires, and checking to see if you are enjoying the sensations you feel. You feel that familiar sensation, the one Arjuna has been getting you to feel repeatedly.

You arch against him as he centers you down on top of him, your moans come out shuddered and breathy as you peak. Another full gush against his lap, and he buries deep inside as he joins you a few seconds after.

You lean against Arjuna, panting, and scratching at his back feeling him fill you again.

“My arrow! Please! Get it out!” Arjuna lifts you off him, and quickly presses his fingers in to fish out the vibrator. You feel it being probed, and much to your embarrassment, he coaxes you to push it out, in a manner that almost feels like laying an egg. Your face burns in embarrassment as he comments about it. 

“Just a bit more.” You hear him say, and just as the toy feels close to the entrance you feel him push it up against your belly again in one last tease. You then feel emptiness as he removes the egg bullet and turns it off. Before you could say anything, you feel him lie you back down on your side.

“Had enough of just the toys?” Arjuna glides himself along your soaked folds, and you bite your lip, already aching to feel him more.

“Just the toys, I want you more..” You see him grin again, he enjoyed these orders.

“Very well, I shall ensure you cannot walk out of here without trembling on your feet.” You feel excitement as he works to rouse you again.

You two had all night, and into the next day. Arjuna has a look of pride in his brown eyes, as he reduces you to another mess, from his fingers. He brings his coated fingers up for you to see, how a light sheen of your fluids. His skin looked dark almost black under the pale light. 

He brings you to more orgasms each ending with his name till you pass out tired in his arms. He’d have to wait to do more, He is only getting started.


End file.
